


[Podfic] Welcome to Yuuri's Kitchen

by aceofjapan



Series: YouTuber AU Podfics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chef Katsuki Yuuri, Cooking Show, Established, Fluff, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Pining Boys Who Are Fans Of Each Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Social Media, Twitch - Freeform, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, good dog dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: [Podfic of crossroadswrite's series "Welcome to Yuuri's kitchen"]“Why does The Husband look so familiar?” Victor’s voice comes from somewhere off-camera. “I used to model. Yuuri had spreads of me on his walls, did you know? He had such a crush on me, it was so cute.”Yuuri almost drops his spoon in the pan. “Victor!”“You had a crush on him?” Yura asks. “That’s embarrassing.”“We’re married!”“Still.”[or: the silly sequel for the youtubers au fic that I haven't written yet.]





	1. Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870824) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 
  * Inspired by [v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954722) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 

> Thank you to [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/) for writing such adorable fluffy boys.  
I may be adding the rest of the Youtuber AUs in time!

**Title:** Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!  
**Author:** crossroadswrite  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
“_Why does The Husband look so familiar?_” Victor’s voice comes from somewhere off-camera. “I used to model. Yuuri had spreads of me on his walls, did you know? He had such a crush on me, it was so cute.”  
Yuuri almost drops his spoon in the pan. “Victor!”  
“You had a crush on him?” Yura asks. “That’s embarrassing.”  
“We’re married!”  
“Still.”  
  
[or: the silly sequel for the youtubers au fic that I haven't written yet.]  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870824)  
**Chapter I Length:** 00:14:35  
**Total Length:** 00:54:29  
  
**[Yuuri's Kitchen is now live!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EWzXNlWWYmYPXwgRPqQockzA_pq_8I0a/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  



	2. v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello everyone,” he says. His voice is calm and soothing. His forearms are resting lightly on the countertop but he’s not leaning on them. “My name is Yuuri, I’m a professional chef, and today I’m going to teach you how make a desert called Marquise au Chocolat.” He pushes his glasses up his nose a little bit. “I hope I pronounced that correctly,” he says, a little more to himself than to the camera. “This is my sous chef, Vicchan, and she’ll be helping me today, right, Vicchan?”
> 
> (OR: the soft youtubers au prequel I promised.)

**Title:** v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!  
**Author:** crossroadswrite  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
“Hello everyone,” he says. His voice is calm and soothing. His forearms are resting lightly on the countertop but he’s not leaning on them. “My name is Yuuri, I’m a professional chef, and today I’m going to teach you how make a desert called Marquise au Chocolat.” He pushes his glasses up his nose a little bit. “I hope I pronounced that correctly,” he says, a little more to himself than to the camera. “This is my sous chef, Vicchan, and she’ll be helping me today, right, Vicchan?”  
  
(OR: the soft youtubers au prequel I promised.)  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954722)  
**Chapter II Length:** 00:39:54  
**Total Length:** 00:54:29  
  
**[v-nikiforov just subscribed to Yuuri's Kitchen!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PCgfwokxCyLxTZpOmXV7UYY5Xa5HOhk8/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, and if you enjoyed the story, please leave feedback to the author linked above! 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
